The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Inkjet printing and electrophotographic printing are two examples of digital printing techniques. Liquid electrophotographic (LEP) printing is an example of electrophotographic printing. LEP printing combines the electrostatic image creation of laser printing with the blanket image transfer technology of offset lithography. In one example of LEP printing, an ink image is electrostatically transferred from a photo imaging plate (i.e., photoconductor, photoconductive drum, photoreceptor, etc.) to an intermediate drum or roller, and then is transferred to a desirable medium.